Son of The Seas
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: A mortal sinister kidnaps Poseidon and it's up to Percy to save his father. But with a new power inside him, will it be enough to save his father? My first PJO fic! Might be a pinch of Fullmetal Alchemist in future chapters. T for violence in future chapters.


**Okay guys, here's my first PJO fic! Okay...I'm nervous. Lol. Anyway, before you read on, let me tell you about myself. Um...I'm a TMNT fan, and Adventure Time fan and I love PJO. Mostly, the only parts I care are those father-son bonding moments (Poseidon and Percy). If you search my fave fics about PJO, it's mostly about PoseidonxPercy. I'm also an otaku (anime lover!). So there are songs that is english but the truth is...it was only the english version of that Japanese song. I'm ADHD like Percy (but NOT dyslexic), I used to hate Greek Mythology (now I fell in love with it! BTW, in Grade 6, they always hold a mythology pageant. I hope I'm Artemis), I'm the weird one but I still love TMNT over everything (second is Higurashi, third is Fullmetal Alchemist and fourth is PJO). And yeah, I'm still in Grade 6 (at the right age).**

**So, please bear with me if I get a bit OOC. It's only been a couple of days since I became an avid fan of PJO. And now, the story of how the hell this was developed:**

**I noticed that Percy didn't contact with his dad since "The Last Olympian". So...why not make a twist? Instead, Poseidon gets kidnapped! And yeah, the first is SUPPOSED to be "And All Because of A Cooked Fish" but I want to do this first. **

**Main song in focus: Again by Yui (this song was used in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening)**

**DISLCAIMER: I don't own PJO or Again by Yui.**

**One last note: First PJO fic. Please no flames or I'll run out of here. Sayonnara! Nipaa~!**

* * *

**Son of The Seas**

**Atonement Arc**

**Chapter 1: I Haven't Contacted My Dad**

* * *

_"I can't erase this feeling now;  
There's too much life ahead of me, right?  
There are things I have left to do;  
I want to do them over  
I'll go once again"_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

My name is Percy Jackson and as everyone knows, I'm a demigod. Also...the son of Poseidon. But this has been bothering me for like an eternity...maybe not that much. Recently, I haven't been in touch with my dad. Not ever since last August. I mean, even his own kingdom is on a treacherous level. I don't know. I recently got this dream in where someone I can't remember killed my dad. Now I know that my dad is an immortal. But I just saw that guy...taking all his powers. Dad grew weak...and killed him. And I wasn't there to save him.

I mean, what was I thinking? Couldn't I just contact him with my phone? Well, what were _you_ thinking? Our phones have different levels. My dad used a shellphone to contact while I use a regular phone. This proves that technology doesn't have the right kind of parts and stuff to connect a regular phone with a shellphone. Why can't I just go to Mount Olympus or go to the sea _near _Mount Olympus. Well, it's been the middle of the school year. Goode has been doing well. It was awesome. But so far, I haven't been in touch.

If there was only a way...

Getting up from my bed, I sensed that mom isn't here. Looks like it was just me and Paul again.

"Percy, here's spaghetti."

Looks like I finally got a new record: spaghetti for dinner in a month. That's a world record...for me, at least. Before I left my room, the wind was strong. I still kept thinking about dad.

Why haven't I contacted with him lately?

"Percy!"

I was out of trance when I heard my name being called. I shook my head, closed the window and headed out.

"Coming!"

* * *

While eating spaghetti, a mysterious paper appeared. That was...weird. One minute, I turned around and the next thing...a paper came by. But I have a feeling...that it was from Camp Half-Blood or Mount Olympus. Whatever it is, I'm praying that it's my dad.

Once I finished cleaning the dishes, I walked to the table and looked at the paper. Good new is: it was Grover. Bad news: it wasn't dad. Crud.

Picking up the piece of pap, I identified that the writing was Greek. So no problem in reading it, nor translating it to English.

_Dear Percy,_

_Meet me at the alley near that pizza place. It's an emergency!_

_Grover_

I gasped. Is this something to do with my dad? I hope not. I just hope not. If it is, I don't know how to survive. I don't how I would feel. If it would happen like in the dream...no. I won't let that happen. Ever.

"Percy...!"

I was caught by mom's attention.

"Percy, Paul and I will have a long trip in England. Is it okay for you to stay?"

Perfect timing.

"Alright! See you in a couple months!"

A couple of months...perfect time to find out why we've never been in touch.

Since the alley is too near, I wrote the letter and threw it to a sitting Grover.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

An hour later, a piece of paper hit on Grove's head.

"What the...?"

Grove opened the English letter it and read:

_Grove,_

_Change of plans. Paul and Mom will have a long trip to England. Perfect timing. Tomorrow, I'll meet you in that pizza place. Just wait for me in the alley._

_Percy_

Grove looked terrified. _Looks like I'm sleeping with the rats..._

* * *

**What I found out was the hidden truth**

**What I realized is the pain in my heart**

**The reason I stood up...is because fate has been decided**

**What will I do**

**Before...the clock says it's too late to run back?**

**Son of The Seas, Atonement Arc**

**Chapter 2: The News For Tears**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**Usually, I end the story wiht this kind of trailer. I based it off from Higurashi's Season 1 previews. I love Rika's matured side!**

**So, I'm super sorry if it was short. Normally, each chapter would contain lost of pages. But I can't take it. **

**Reviews are welcome and flames are not allowed.**


End file.
